


Welcome to my familly

by Alexeau



Category: Exalietta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeau/pseuds/Alexeau
Relationships: Exalia Hyde - Relationship, Henrietta Jekyll





	Welcome to my familly

Saturday xx / xx at 5.30 p.m. ,

I'm in ... well, we're at home getting ready to go to Henrietta's. I get on well with her (and Exalia seems "A lot" to appreciate her), we helped each other a lot when one of us felt bad.

But we have the impression that she is hiding something from us, certainly something that she refuses to tell us.

"How do i look?" I say in my mirror reflection, turning on myself.

" Perfect ! Said Exalia. "You should wear dresses more often than not in some party," she adds.

"Pff, if you say so ..." said Alexia with a sigh.

Alexia wore a long azure dress that reflected the blue of her eyes.

"Well! I go. Don’t try to bother Henri, okay? "

"Okay ..." she looked up. "I wish I were in your place", she sighed

"I know Exa, but you know that we shouldn't be discovered too much about because ..."

"... Because, we will be in danger for you more than for me". Said Exalia cutting her sentence.

"And me, don't forget that I'm not a Jekyll or even a Hyde, I don't have that name. So I go unnoticed. "

I look at the clock and say 5.35 p.m. I'm going to Henrietta's house with the address she gave during our recent meetings.

After a few minutes of driving, I arrived by his house, it is quite large outside view with a small garden… (I don't think we care, said Exalia in thought)

Anyway, I knock on the door waiting for an answer. And the person who opened it was Henrietta who welcomes me with open arms for me to come inside. She looks at me with eyes full of surprise.

" You are splendid ! This dress fits you so well! Said Henri with a smile.

Alexia blushed after her compliment.

"You didn't have to come and dress so well ..."

"Come on, we always have to make a good impression when you introduce yourself to someone, right? "

We laugh again.

"Can I know what the hell is that ?! Said in a deep voice looking annoyed.

The face of Henrietta who was a smile and laughter was now a frightened and silent face after hearing this voice.

"HENRIETTA! I'M TALKING TO YOU ! Said that voice as he got closer to the entrance.

This person was a man, brown hair, with light green eyes wearing glasses similar to that of Henry. He seems strict and angry after hearing his voice.

Our eyes met, he did not expect to have a stranger in his home. He looked at me from top to bottom and then looked towards Henri to come back to me.

" Who are you ? "

"My name is Alexia Moreau, sir. I am a friend of your daughter. "

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Jekyll. "

This man is so unpleasant to speak that to see himself also in his tone of voice. I can not help but take a look at Henri who did not know how to act with his father who asked me indiscreet and direct questions.

" Where are you from ? "," You're not from here, are you? "," You are not a Londoner with that accent. ", " What are you doing here ? "...

I refrained from not getting carried away or even revealing my face, If it was Exalia… she would not be cold in the eyes of the belittled and she would have already destroyed.

I understand what he’s doing, he’s trying to make me uncomfortable, to scare me so I can hug my legs out of here. But I will not let it go, just as Edward ( of Hoof Fellas) taught me to remain impassive in the face of a passive verbal attack.

"I came to meet you and your family, I wanted to meet the people who are dear to Henrietta. It is a rule of life in France because I am French, when we meet someone and that we become close, we present his family. "

Henry doesn't seem convinced by his words, but come a woman between the doctor and Henrietta.

" What is happening ? " she says

No sound came out.

" Oh ! I didn't expect you to be here already, miss! Welcome to our home! She said with a smile.

This woman seems pleasant to talk to and seems more friendly than him. She was quite charming, very light hair, almond-shaped eyes with a beautiful ornament around the neck.

" Thank you Madam ! It’s an honor to meet you! "

I brought out a warm smile that she saw me the same. Henrietta seemed less tense with the presence of her mother.

"So ... Honey ... you were aware of his presence, I suppose," he said with an irritating tone but not too much to show.

When the adults turned back to the living room, Henrietta and Alexia still stood at the entrance. I walked over to her and put my hand on her farthest shoulder so that we could whisper quietly.

"Hey… are you okay?"

Henrietta recovered and straightened up:

"Yes ... it's okay don't worry ... hahahahaha ..."

She let out a sneer followed by a smile, but not a smile as she greeted me, a forced smile on her pretty innocent face.

I looked at him from behind his laughter, a cry of distress that sought help and saved her from this nightmare. Even Exalia in my subconscious, she can do nothing even if she wanted to.

She took possession so that she could hold her hand or even hug him while kissing her on the forehead.

But quickly pushed her away before someone could find us.

I feel that the evening will be long …

It is currently 6.30 p.m. We are all sitting in the lounge waiting for the meal to be prepared.

I looked at his parents with difficulty between his mother who looked at me with a smile and ... his father who stared at me insistently to see me wanton.

She was named Emily and her husband Henry.

"Tell me about yourself, my dear," she said.

"My name is Alexia Moreau, I live on Baker Street, I work as a singer on commission throughout London on a spare time basis and also a recent friend of your daughter."

"And a FRENCH" says Henry

I seem to be a sarcasm and discriminative on his part, I try to smile at his words.

"A Frenchwoman in England! There are not many who come to live here. "

"Especially many who understand the language and the way of life here"

More sarcasm and racism more precisely! I would like to fight back so badly but I would lose control and Exalia would hurt them in front of Henrietta and lost to us.

I start to tremble in rage, I look at Henrietta who tries to respond to her father's words but no sound came out.

(Breathe Ale, in moment, I'll take care of him ...!)

"Hahaha! It's not complicated to practice this language which is supposed to be a universal language when we are a language which so much complex, we adapt, right ?!" respond Exalia owning Alex

OH MY GOD ! BUT SHE IS CRAZY! EXALIA WILL LEAD US TO OUR LOSS!

I looked towards Henry & Emily, She didn't know what to say to this sentence while the doctor ... ouch! Hard blow, he stared at me with large eyes that are about to threaten me by remaining silent.

I throw a discreet glance towards Henrietta, Oh no! Her head was lowered so as not to face her father's gaze and tightly clutching her skirt for fear.

The situation is tense, I have to catch up …

"But you were not wrong on certain points, sir. Some people do not practice English well or even have the accent. It takes a lot of learning. "

"Yes ... you're right" said Emily

" Oh ! I have never seen a house so well decorated, you must have great taste, madam! "

"Thank you, a lot of the painting belongs to my husband but I admit that it is full" she smiles.

" Oh ! The meal ! Henrietta sweetheart, can you come and help me please? "

"I'm coming" She leaves reluctantly to join the kitchen.

Here we are, facing the terrible tyrant. I feel like we're having fun.

"You know, when I spoke English, there are also different languages like American or ..."

Henry cut me off at my words.

"Stop your merry-go-round!" What are you doing here ?! He said coldly and rawly

"I ... I came to introduce myself to you"

"Don't take me for a fool, insolent! What are you planning to do here ?! The more raw tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about ..."

He got up suddenly, going in my direction.

"Listen to me, you little brainless one, I don't think you're coming to my roof to intend to make friends-friends." You have a real intention and a hell of a cheek to come here. Now ! SPEAK ! "

I know that I have to remain inert in the face of threats but I am so weak. I felt my tears run up and down my cheeks and I started to suffocate hard enough to be heard.

Following this noise, Emily leaves the kitchen to put the dish on the table with Henrietta installed the last cutlery. And saw me sobbing with the makeup flowing on my face.

"What's going on my child ?! " she says

" Oh ! Sorry to have scared you. I got something in the eye. "

But in any case, a good actress.

" Oh my poor ! Henrietta accompany her to the bathroom, please. "

" Yes mom. "

Henrietta leads me to the bathroom and we go inside.

" Alexia ! What happened ?! ”She says panicking.

" Nothing at all ! Do not worry ! I just got ash in my eyes, Thanks for coming with me so far "I smiled at him with my disgusting face.

She went towards the dining room. Meanwhile, I have my makeup redone and Exalia appeared in front of the mirror.

"What a bastard !!! Dare to cry under threats! I tortured him so violently that his suffering will only be a melody in my ears. "

"Get over Exal ... Eh! You believe what I think, right? "

"I am convinced of it myself. What do we do now ? "

"We remain neutral and open when talking with them, so hold back and your murderous madness!" 

"Pfff, yeah, sure ..."

Alexia left the bathroom to join them in the dining room. I am placed next to Henrietta but in front of Henry (Shit!)

Everyone is silent during the meal, Until Emily spoke:

"So Alexia, you say you come from France, right? "

Alexia nodded.

"How is it that a young French girl leaves this beautiful country to come here? "

All look at me, what should I say to that?

(In her thoughts)

* " What should I say ?! I don't want it to be known! "

* "Lie to them, you already did it with tears and can do with questions"

* " But what ?! "

* "* Sighs * Why go to London and not elsewhere? "

(Back to reality)

"Well, I really like London for its old architecture of the buildings, the tourist spots and its gastronomy. It’s an interesting city for a country more than interesting. "

Emily seems to appreciate my answer, Henrietta happy to hear it and for Henry, it's only filling to soften and save time.

The discussion is heard, I looked at Henri discreetly and saw that she felt sad. I thought about it and an idea came to my mind, I called Exal and let her share my idea. Exal was thrilled with the idea that it looked risky.

Alex dropped one of his fork under the table for Exal to have time to take possession and called Henri to help her see where his missing place setting went.

As soon as Henri lowered his head to see where this hiding place is, Exalia came slowly towards her and kissed her slowly, immediately letting Alex regain control to ensure no suspicion.

Henrietta looked up with a red head as Alex sat back in his chair which caught the attention of his parents.

"Can we know why you're all red?" Said his father

Henri did not answer.

"She helped me find my fork dropped on the floor and her head was upside down when she was looking for her. "

This old bastard was fed up with dress faults that Henry was at the moment. He was unaware of the so-called ‘‘ Guest ’and that she does not sit well at the table. He wanted it all to end.

After the meal was over, there was no longer any threat between Alexia and the doctor. It was time to say goodbye.

"Good evening, Madam and Sir, I spent a good evening by your side and it was a pleasure to meet you. "

"Are you wanting to go home on this frosty night?" Won't you stay overnight here? "

Henry, reluctant to this sentence answered him immediately:  
"Come on honey, it's awesome to insist someone to stay and Baker Street is not far off for her to come back. "

Following his response, I cannot say I have no choice but to agree.

"Your husband is right, I'm used to these trips to work so you didn't have to worry"

At this sentence, I regretted it and I saw Henrietta's face that decomposed, she wished the opposite.

"In this case, Good evening miss and be careful on the road!" 

I hugged Henrietta and greeted her in turn.

I left the house and the door closed behind me.

" Well ! What a night ! "I say with a sigh

"He looked like he had calmed the old moron"

" Do not say that ! He must have been tense to see a person who did not have those around him "

"Your arguments are not convincing to me ..."

" If you say so… "

I rummage in my bag…

" Damn ! I left my hairbrush at her place, I have to go back to her place "

Back on my tracks, I pass in front of the window which shows the living room and live the beginning of a nightmare. Henry looked like a disputed Henrietta who had his head down and I saw that he started jostling him.  
I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the kitchen and I saw he raised his fist on it, I ran to intervene between the two and …

Boom! The fist went towards my abdomen, after this blow, I collapsed on all fours on the ground and spitting saliva and shedding my tears because of the pain.

" Alexia ! She knelt next to me.

"Poor Imbecile, you shouldn't have gotten into our business and whatever it is with you, there is nothing you can do."

I was suffocating at this terrible pain. Henrietta started to cry begging Henry that she was sorry.

"Are you sorry ?! This is what I make of your excuses ... "

He raised his hand over us ... but someone held it back.

Under the surprised look, he saw me standing in front of him ... 

...I mean Exalia in front of him holding his hand. 

And Henrietta who raised her head and see her lover in front of her attacker just as at their first meeting.

" SO ! YOU LOVE IT LOVED IT! HEIN! YOU GARBAGE! She said arrogantly and with black hatred.

She pushed him away with a force that made him fall back violently as he fell to the ground.

“YOU BELIEVE YOU ARE AN ALPHA BECAUSE YOU ARE IN FRONT OF A PERSON WEAKER THAN YOU, EHES! DAMAGE TO YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU SEE HOW ANOTHER ALPHA WILL PUT YOU IN MISERE! "

Exalia approached him psychoticly ready to hurt her.

" STOP ! Said the three voices that reason in her head.

She stopped dead in front of him with the deadly black look and it turned back to Henri who has tears running down his cheeks. She approached her and helped her up.

"You have nothing to break, my love ~? "

"No, I'm fine, I was just pushed around"

" MY LOVE ?! He said in a shocked voice. "So that was it, you hide behind your designer to gain the profit, you think you are superior by entering my house without permission and again ... BEING RELATED TO HER !!! "Bravo, my dear. You broke the disappointment record. "

…

"Doll, take some of your stuff, you go with me. "

" Yes, I'm going "

Henrietta will run into her room while Exalia turned to face Henry, catching his deadly look.

"Now listen to me, you bastard!" 1 - I take Henrietta WITH me, it belongs to me now, not to you. 2- If you try to follow us, threaten us or even do us harm… I will not be more lenient as I did that even Henri could not stop me and I also have contacts who will make a pleasure to get rid of. "  
"So, farewell dear ‘ Father-in-law ’" and forever you will never road crosses again. And… found an excuse for stepmother why I took her darling daughter on my wing or I'm throwing you! Capiche! "

After this interview, Henrietta went down to join Exalia and they left the home for good.

It is currently 10:45 p.m. and the last bus passes in 15 minutes, Exalia walked as best she could, being held by Henrietta who was sobbing at her neck with her bag on her other hand.

She arrives at the bus stop. While waiting for the bus to arrive, Exal takes Henri in his arms and hugged her tightly for fear of losing her.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have shown you my house, let you go inside ... I'm sorry ..."

She sobbed again in my arms. Exalia tried to calm her down and reassured her that she could. The bus arrives and drops them off at Baker Street and we walked inside the house. The torture is finished for all of us, Exalia pointed out the bathroom to her and sit on the bed to stayed near at the door if there was a problem.

Henrietta came out of the bathroom and went to the living room, but Exalia stopped her:

" Where are you going ? "

"Sleep downstairs ... on the couch," she said in a monotonous, sad tone.

" No no ! Baby, you're going to sleep on the bed. You had a bad evening, you have to sleep comfortably on a bed. "

Exalia leaves to change and returns in the direction of Henri who is already instilled under the sheets.

"If you need anything, call me okay?" I will be downstairs. "

She turned to leave the room but she was held back by Henrietta.

"... please ... stay with me!"

I did not expect this sentence! Sleep next to Henrietta! It happened !  
She lay down next to her and hugged her while stroking her face.

"Good night, my love ~"

"Good night ... my guardian angel"

(In her thoughts)

(* I can't believe it! I'm sleeping with her! It's not the situation I expected but I am taking it anyway *)

(* Good night to you Exa *)

(* Good to you too my dear *)

A few minutes pass, Henri fell asleep under my contact and my kisses, I think back to what happened during the confrontation. I thought I heard another voice that wanted to stop me, I wonder where it comes from. Maybe ... it was this Evangeline that Henri told me about but never had the opportunity to speak or even see himself face to face. Maybe one day… "

After this thought, Exalia kissed her lover one last time before plunging into a deep sleep until the next day, which will be a new beginning.

~ End ~


End file.
